<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okumura-sensei is a demon by rynoa29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387401">Okumura-sensei is a demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29'>rynoa29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer day, there's far too much homework to do, and Renzou gets a little too out of hand with his complaints. Hang in there, Renzou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Okumura-sensei is a demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lil silly drabble I did a while back ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I seriously can't deal anymore. Just how much homework does Okumura-sensei think we can handle? Your brother's a demon, Okumura-kun. A real demon!"</p><p>Rin slumped down on the table in front of him, burying his face into the papers scattered before him. "He's been extra ruthless lately," he complained, which only urged Renzou to continue with his rant.</p><p>"Seriously!" The pink-haired teen groaned. "You do something to piss him off or something?"</p><p>"I don't think so?" Rin tried to think back on the last several days, but nothing in particular popped up in his mind. Yukio just always seemed to be mad recently. Even though his polite, friendly expression didn't show it easily, Rin could tell his brother was in a bad mood.</p><p>"It wouldn't feel like so much work if you actually got to it instead of whining about it," Ryuuji pointed out without looking up from his notebook.</p><p>"You only say that because you're used to this much work from your regular classes," Renzou accused. "We're not all study-freaks here. Back me up here, Koneko-san!"</p><p>Konekomaru, the traitor, backed up Ryuuji instead. "Continuing to talk about it isn't going to make all this work disappear, you know."</p><p>"You're not disagreeing with me though!" Renzou declared, not willing to let this thread of conversation die off just yet. The desire to procrastinate was all too strong. Plus, he was sure he could manage to copy his friends' work later... discreetly. "Only an evil, sadistic person who never knows how to have any fun would do this to us! Honestly, that guy always seems to have a stick up his ass. Does he ever take a day off? Does he even sleep? I bet that's what it is, you know. He's making us miserable because <em>he's</em> the one that's miserable and— "</p><p>Rin, his only ally, was nodding along to every single word Renzou was saying. His brain was far too fried and the summer heat made him even more unwilling to get any work done, so it was nice to continue not to do anything and he didn't disagree with what Renzou was saying.</p><p>"—in short, I propose we come up with a plan to knock him out for an entire week. All he needs is a good long sleep, and maybe he'll start acting like a proper human being again."</p><p>"Is that even possible...?" Rin mumbled.</p><p>"Surely he can't be that hopeless, right?" Renzou said with a hopeful grin that froze on his face as he felt an unexpected pressure land firmly on his shoulder. That was a hand, wasn't it? "And... he's right behind me, isn't he?"</p><p>"You know, Shima-kun... You might be on to something," Yukio said in a cool voice. "I could use some stress relief every once in a while. Thank you for volunteering." He paused to look at Rin, who was staring at Yukio with a wide-eyed, his face as pale as a sheet of paper. "Would you like to join us, Nii-san?"</p><p>"N-N-Nope! I'm good! Have fun!" Rin said, laughing nervously and avoiding Renzou's betrayed glare that seemed to scream out <em>traitor!</em></p><p>Konekomaru and Ryuuji did not glance up from their work as Yukio dragged Renzou out of the room from the collar of his shirt. They were all too grateful that their overly-distracting friend had been dealt with accordingly. Left alone with the two of them, Rin let out a loud groan and slumped back down on the table. He did, however, pick up his pencil again. The homework wasn't going to get itself done after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>